Rockets have proven fun and educational toys for many generations, for adults and children alike. However, toy rockets are often accompanied by various hazards, particularly for pyrotechnic-type rockets (e.g., utilizing solid rocket engines that burn a mixture of a solid fuel and oxidizer). Part of this problem may be alleviated by using non-pyrotechnic toy rockets, that utilize, e.g., high-pressure air and/or water under high pressure. However, even such toy rockets are accompanied by the danger of being used as projectile weapons, or of an accident resulting in a toy rocket impacting the launcher's head or face.